Italy x Country Reader OLD
by RabidHetalian
Summary: Old fanfiction but you can still read. ;3 And this was also uploaded to my Wattpad and DA.


( A/N: Here are the abbreviations for this chapter~

(Y/N) - Your name and (C/N) - Country Name

Reader-chan is around Italy's age. Italy is twenty if you're wondering. (as it said in the Wiki)

Enjoy!~ *:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:* )

~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'

"Canada," You sighed.

"Yes, (C/N)?"

"Do you think I'll ever get noticed more? I'm a pretty young country and I thought it would be easier than this to be noticed..." You said.

"Look at me, I'm Canada and I only get noticed because I look like America," He replied in his shy as usual voice. "At least you get noticed because they need to discuss things instead of being a look-alike, eh?"

"Well, I guess that's okay," You said quietly. "But I need more recognition, I'm losing money and it's hard to get it when they ignore me at country meetings. I need more trading partners."

"You know I'd give you some of my money," Canada said kindly.

"Thanks, Canada, but it would be more efficient and stable if I got more partners. You need your money anyway," You said.

"Okay, but if you need it ask, I guess," He said.

You always looked at Canada like a big brother, you two were almost as close as Switzerland and Liechtenstein. You two met when you were a younger country, only 16 in human years. He was 18, which means this was a year ago. (those are human years) You were very poor at the time due to a few countries taking your land and the fact that you had a small military. It was powerful, but it was nothing compared to theirs. He saved you and helped you get back on your feet.

He'd talk to you a lot since you were both ignored. You would invite Canada over a lot and have lunch or dinner together. He was kind, but he was also quiet, which was why he didn't get recognized as much as you. He was just introverted was all. But part of being a country is being able to speak for yourself, but Canada was pretty stable so it wasn't your place to think about what he does if he's fine with it for the most part.

Suddenly, your phone rang, snapping you out of your thoughts. It wasn't likely for you to get a phone call at this time of day. You checked the caller ID, which was, unlikely, Germany. Why is Germany of all people calling you?! You knew it might be a good opportunity for recognition, so you answered.

"Hello, (C/N) speaking," You answered.

"This is Germany," He spoke in his thick accent.

"Why have you called me?" You asked.

"I need to ask you to join the Axis Powers with Italy, Japan, and I," Germany said.

"Why me?" You asked.

"Italy's useless and just waves around his white flag when faced with battle and Japan is normally distracted, I need someone to at least back us up," He said.

"Sure," You said. "When do I need to be there?"

"Now," Germany said.

"Alright then," You said as he hung up.

"What was it?" Canada asked, noticing your big grin.

"I just got asked to join the Axis Powers!" You smiled.

"Good, now you can regain the money you lost!" He said happily, but still quietly.

"Hello, Mr. Germany," You greeted when you got there.

"Hello, (C/N)," Germany said.

"Hi, Miss (C/N)!" Italy said with a smile.

"We were just about to train," Germany mentioned as Japan walked into the area.

"Konnichiwa, (C/N)," He said quietly.

"Now, everyone needs to drop down and do fifty pushups!" Germany said as you frowned.

"Is this really necessary, I can do twenty or so without being exhausted but fifty? You're asking to much of a woman!" You complained.

"It is necessary! You want to be a country, you need to have strength! How do you think I've been here for this long?!" Germany argued.

"But Italy's still here and look at him," You said, glancing over to the Italian who was asleep while sitting down, drool coming from his mouth.

"That's different!" Germany said, ignoring your contradictory to his argument. "Now do the pushups!"

You sighed and did them, but slower than the boys. Then you had to do squats and even more exercises, which made your entire body ache when you were finished.

"Now what?" You asked, looking at Germany.

"We camp out in our usual spot," He said.

"Camp out? But we don't need to camp out, do we?" You asked. "As far as I know the Axis Powers aren't in any danger by not camping out."

"We need to so we can test our skills," Germany explained. "Now don't question me!"

"Ugh.." You groaned.

After walking to camp, which was five miles away (about 8 kilometres), you were exhausted. You laid down on the sand, where Italy joined you.

"Oh, hello, miss (C/N)!" He greeted happily.

"Call me (Y/N)," You said with a smile.

"(Y/N), can you make pasta?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me?" You asked back before actually answering. "Yes, but I don't know if it's any good since I've never had authentic Italian pasta."

"I'll have to make it for you one day!" He smiled. "You should meet my big brother France! He knows a lot about cooking!"

"I know, he's served me a croissant before and some snails too," You said, gagging at the thought of eating snails.

"I know! It's good, right?" He asked.

"I guess.." You mumbled.

You sat there for a while, feeling the warmth of the camp fire against you. Maybe being in the Axis Powers would make you more recognizable... You hope it will. At least Germany will provide things for now...

You blushed as you realized Italy was staring at you, smiling as usual.

"I-Italy!" You said, flustered.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Sorry..." You muttered before looking at him.

'He's cute...' You thought.

"What was that miss (Y/N)?" He asked innocently.

"W-What?!" You freaked out. "Did I seriously just say that out loud?!"

"Thanks, Miss (Y/N)!" He smiled innocently again. "I think you're cute too!"

"W-What?" You blushed at this. "Thank you too, Italy."

Then things got awkward. Your breathing was now more audible as you got nervous. You gasped in surprise when Italy hugged you. You sat up, shocked, as he kept hugging you. After a moment, you smiled and hugged back. He smiled at this, looking up at you before nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck.

"YOU TWO STOP CUDDLING! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON GUARD FOR THE ALLIES!" Germany scolded.

"Y-Yes sir!" Italy said, jumping back into his normal position.

~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'~-'

Looks like Germany's jealous... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I hoped you enjoyed! ('｡• ᵕ •｡')


End file.
